I Need You
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: He needed him now more than ever and it was his fault he's not here. Spoilers for CoE.


**A/N:** This Is My First Fic In This Fandom So Please Be Nice.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Season 3: Children of Earth so if you didn't watch it yet, don't read this.

**Summary: **He needed him now more than ever and it was _his_ fault he's not here.

"I couldn't save you."

I spoke quietly as I sat down on the slightly cool earth in front the marble slab bearing his name. I sighed and let a few tears roll down my cheeks. I heard someone walk up behind me but I didn't turn around. "We planned everything down to the smallest detail but we didn't plan that. How were we supposed to know the 4-5-6 would poison the whole building? I should've just went in by myself. Made him stay with Gwen."

"You know he wouldn't have listened." The person behind me spoke quietly. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, you're right. He'd have stayed by my side, where he belonged. I _needed_ him at my side. I still do." I sniffed and let a few more tears fall. "I know there were others, some of them I even loved, but he was…_different_. He was special. I can't recall a time when I didn't feel happy when I was with him." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder squeeze softly. "You know he used his dying breath to say he loved me and to not forget him. How could I? No matter how many years into the future he will always be _my_ Ianto Jones." I spoke quietly, more to myself than to the person behind me. I reached into my army coat and pulled out his favorite coffee mug. Inside was a small flower planted in some soil and a small piece of paper that simply read _'I love you´ _on it. I placed it at the base of the headstone and glanced at my side. I saw a pair of red Chuck Taylors and smiled slightly. Of course it was _him_. "Why did you come back?" I asked, not moving.

"I knew you needed me."

"And what about a few weeks ago? We could've really used your help then." I spoke resentfully at him. I heard him sigh as he knelt next to me.

"You know the reason for that, Jack. If I would've interfered the 4-5-6 would've ended up taking the children."

"But at least he would still be with me." I spat. He sighed and put his arms around me and pulled me into a tight, loving embrace. I just latched onto him and cried onto his shoulder. We stayed like that for almost an hour until I felt like no more tears would come. He stood up and pulled me with him.

"Come on, let's get you back." He began to pull me towards my car but I stood my ground, refusing to move.

"I have nothing to go back to. The Hub is gone, my team is gone. _He's_ gone." I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and he loosened his grip. "I have nothing left here."

"Then come with me." I just stared at him.

"I begged you to let me stay with you. For years I've done so. Now that I have nothing left to live for…_now_ you want me?" I almost yelled at him.

"Jack, I've always wanted you. You were just needed elsewhere. If you had stayed with me all those years ago you would've never formed your team. You would have never met him."

"Well maybe it would've been better. He'd still be here and I wouldn't be harboring a broken heart!" I yelled.

"You don't mean that. He was the best thing to happen to you and you know it." He spoke in a comforting tone. I just sighed and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I just…don't know what I'm going to do without him." He hugged me again.

"You continue on with your life and remember him how he was. Not how he is now." He pulled away and we just looked at each other. "Come on, let's go home." As we walked into the blue police box a short distance away I gave one last glance at the marble headstone.

_Ianto Jones_

_August 19 1983 – July 9 2009_

_Beloved brother, son, friend, and lover_

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of him, sitting by my desk with a cup of coffee in hand, reading the newspaper. He will never be just a blip in time for me. I will always love him. _Forever._

**A/N:** Wow, That Was…Different Than What I Usually Write. This Is My First Fic For this Fandom But After Watching CoE I Balled My Eyes Out At His Death. That Was Not Fair And He Needs To Come Back….Anywayz I Hoped You Guyz Enjoyed This. Please Review So I Know What You Guyz Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
